Quests
RobbyZ Go to the kitchen - Open the door - Go north - Talk to the second RobbyZ (press e to talk to NPCs, open doors, and read signs) Slay 5 Lobbyist Slugs - Head to pantry (south-east) - Slay 5 lobbyist slugs. (Press spacebar to sword). Good, now go back - Return north - Speak with RobbyZ (get close to him and press E) Teleport - Go right - Use totally generic teleporter - Jump into the pit. Respawn - Move your mouse over MENU (top left of screen) - Click Respawn (Root). Good! Now talk to RobbyZ one last time to find your next steps... Draco the Architect Speak with Draco The Architect - Menu > Respawn Root - Speak with him. Find a spot to build First, either A) Build by yourself: - Menu > Respawn (root) - Use Pocket Universe Telepad (purple, next to Draco) B) or join a building group: - Ask around in chat if mayors are looking for new citizens Then build by: - Menu > Inventory - Click block - Press ESC to close inv. - Click in world to drop blocks Then pick them up: - Menu > Inventory - Click Pickup Item (red box) - Click your five placed blocks Finally, chat with Draco the Architect. Buy an item - Menu > Shop - Choose construction category - Buy a block you like (CONSUMERISM! :P) - Talk to Draco again Build a house! - Find spot to build - Place at least 30 blocks - Then chat with Draco the Architect. (Reminder: To pick stuff up, open Menu > Inventory, click the Pickup Item (red box), and then click the item to pick up. To drop stuff, open your inventory, click the item to make it the active item, then click where you want to place it.) Build a sign - Menu > Shop - Buy a sign - Place it in the world - Stand next to sign - In chat window type /sign YOUR TEXT HERE. - Talk with Draco the Architect Build blocks in the air (ie, a roof) Build 7 blocks in the air using these techniques: 1) Hold down SHIFT when you place an item, and you can set the height, or... 2) At the bottom right of the screen, use the 'Z Axis Lock' to lock the height of all subsequent placement. Build an epic structure Place 100 blocks in the world, then chat with Draco the Architect. You finished the Draco quests! This is an award -- good job on completing the Draco quests! Sir Zombie Brains Speak with Sir Zombie Brains - Menu > Respawn Root - Speak with him. Slay 29 LawyerCats - Menu > Respawn (Root) - Go to telepad for Offices of LOL & LOL (next to Sir Zombie) - Slay 29 more lawyercats - Return to Sir Zombie Brains. Slay 12 Hipsters - Menu > Respawn (Root) - Go upwards to telepad for Underground Hipster Dungeon (or to the wilderness or other good hunting grounds for hipsters) - Slay 12 more hipsters - Return to Sir Zombie Brains. Player Quests Category:Gameplay Guides